Finding Yourself
by JessCullen21516
Summary: The pack finds a girl who is badly injured and she can't remember any of her past. Was it fate that she ended up in the small reservation La Push? Which werewolf's world will be centered around her?
1. Should I continue with this?

Disclaimer-

**I do **_**not**_** own any of the characters, setting's, and anything else Twilight related. The brilliant **_**Stephanie Meyer **_**owns it all. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Pairing- Embry / Other Character

Characters-

Bella, Brady, Billy, Carlisle, Charlie, Collin, Embry, Emily, Jacob, Jared, Leah, Other Character, Paul, Sam, Seth, Sue, Quil, Quil SR.

Setting-

Eclipse, AU

Rating-

M

Story Summary-

**The girl looked to be about sixteen and badly injured. Her right leg was lying at an awkward angle and her body was covered in cuts. The sight of this unfortunate girl had me looking away to concentrate on diminishing the rage that wanted to overtake me. Her brown hair was drenched in her own blood from a deep wound on the back of her head. Her tan skin was getting pale from blood loss. I swallowed back the bile that rose in my throat. Jared had the same sick look on his face, identical to mine.**

_- excerpt from Finding Yourself_

The pack finds a girl who is badly injured and she can't remember any of her past. Was it fate that she ended up in the small reservation La Push? Which werewolf's world will be centered around her?


	2. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

My lips traced the jaw line of the sleeping angel lying in my arms. My Emily. Her long black hair framed her soft face perfectly; her breathing was low and even. Three horrendous red scars stretched from her hairline to her chin. I shuddered under the weight of the horrible memory. I fought against the anger and guilt that threatened to swallow me whole.

No matter how many times she tried to comfort me, I will always hate myself for being the one who hurt Emily. The pack says I was new at being a werewolf and could not control my emotions, but that is no excuse. My hands started to shake and a familiar fire rippled down my spine.

Quickly I nuzzled my nose in the crook of her neck to drink in her luscious scent to help calm me down. A sudden shrill howl rang through the trees and into my ears. I was on my feet at once, my muscles stiff and tense. Emily stirred awake as I finished undressing and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Sam?" Her sleepy voice asked quietly in the darkness of our bedroom.

"I didn't mean to wake you it's just there's an emergency going on. I'll be back as soon as possible." I bent toward her, my lips pressing against her forehead, in a tender goodbye and ran out of the house. I made sure my sweats were secured in the rope on my leg.

I let the heat spread throughout my body causing it to convulse and I soon found myself on four legs. I felt the presence of the two others on patrol Jared and Quil. Their thoughts were racing and frantic not making any sense and I felt worry flowing from them like a river. They were so consumed with their thoughts that they hadn't noticed that I had phased. So whatever was going on must have been important. The images I saw from their minds allowed me to locate them in seconds. With a grunt, I pushed my tired legs to speeds that no leech could out run.

'_Is she-_

'_How long-_

'_Dead?_

'_Has she been-_

'_No she can't be, but could-_

'_Lying here-_

I dug my nails into the raw earth to stop myself and saw Quil and Jared in their wolf forms looking at something on the ground. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on pulling myself together and standing on my hind legs. When I reopened my eyes I was on two feet once again and I hurriedly pulled on my sweatpants. Jared followed my lead and was also in his human form.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked closer to see what they were just staring at. My body froze in alarm, as I saw not an object but a body.

"I found her a few minutes ago, but her heart's beating and she's breathing so she's not dead." He said the last part a little uncertainly I didn't have to be in his mind to know he added a silent _yet_.

The girl looked to be about sixteen and badly injured. Her right leg was lying at an awkward angle and her body was covered in cuts. The sight of this unfortunate girl had me looking away to concentrate on diminishing the rage that wanted to overtake me. Her brown hair was drenched in her own blood from a deep wound on the back of her head. Her tan skin was getting pale from blood loss. I swallowed back the bile that rose in my throat. Jared had a sick look on his face, identical to mine.

"We have to take her to the hospital or we'll lose her. Quil go back and let everyone know about this and tell Jacob and Paul to go on patrol. Jared and I will be staying with her at the hospital. If we get more information I will let you guys know." Quil nodded his chocolate wolf head and ran the way I had just come. I carefully and slowly pulled the unconscious girl into my arms trying as hard as I could not to jostle her in any way. Jared and I began to jog in human form through the forest heading towards Forks Hospital.

Emily's POV

I tossed onto my side for what felt like the billionth time! It seemed even in my sleep I knew Sam was not next to me. My body ached to feel his inhuman heat; my hands itched to rake over his muscular chest. Yet he had not come home and worry began to seep into my subconscious.

What was taking him so long? Was it the vampire that they had been hunting? Was anyone hurt? Was Sam injured? I shuddered about the possibility that Sam could be dying this very moment. I can't live without him.

I finally lifted my body from the bed and gave up all pretense of trying to sleep. I quickly pulled on a long sleeved purple shirt and jeans. I almost half ran to the kitchen waiting to receive a phone call from Sam or someone in the pack. It didn't take long before I started getting antsy, I needed to keep busy; help in some small way. Before I knew it I was making heaps of pancakes and other breakfast items. Cooking kept me sane. I laughed out loud as I realized how that was very Betty Crocker of me.

"Emily?" A deep voice called, making me break my concentration on whisking the eggs. I turned to see Quil in only a pair of shorts which was the usual dress code for werewolves. His eyes had bags underneath; it looked as if he hasn't slept in days. Underneath his eyes were bags; it looked like he hasn't slept in days.

"Is everything alright? Why haven't I heard from Sam yet? What's going on?" I couldn't stop the flow of questions streaming from my lips. I hated being kept in the dark. The worry peaked as I noticed that Quil isn't his usual sarcastic self today. He shifted uncomfortably as he thought of how he was going to tell me what had happened. _Oh God please let Sam be okay _I prayed silently in my head.

"Well, um, Jared and I were on patrol last night. And he, um, found someone, who looked to be, uh, dead," he paused and swallowed nosily "but she's not." He looked at me to make sure I was alright and I nodded for him to continue.

"Sam took her to Forks Hospital and that's where he's been all night. Last I heard she made it through surgery, so, she'll probably be alright." I couldn't find it in me to respond. The fear of losing Sam released its tight grip on my heart, but in its place was worry for the girl. My hands grabbed the keys to Sam's black truck and I stepped around Quil. His large hand wrapped around my wrist to stop me. I looked him straight in the eye to show him I was serious. He immediately dropped my hand as if it was over 102.3 degrees.

"Quil I need to go to the hospital. Sam needs me there, I know it! And I want to check on the girl." Quil was shaking his head before I even finished my sentence.

"He'd have my neck if anything were to happen to you, so please don't go." Quil tried to plead with me, but I wasn't going to just stay here. I was needed somewhere else.

"Come with me, but we both know one way or another I'll be at the hospital." He let out a defeated sigh while I turned to gaze at the breakfast I had just made. I didn't have to panic knowing the rest of the pack will be here shortly to eat it all. I grabbed the keys and went out the kitchen door with Quil on my heels. We had just barely stepped on the gravel driveway when he stopped just before I got in the truck and rushed back into the house, he came out with five pancakes clutched in his fist. Not including the two stuffed in his mouth.

The car ride was silent, but at least not awkward. We were both so lost in our thoughts we didn't even try to make conversation. I did the best I could to concentrate on driving but the anxiousness for the unknown girl consumed me. I shook my head trying to clear it. I need to concentrate on driving or I'll end up getting myself into the hospital.

We passed some nurses in the hallway that led to where Sam was supposed to be. They gave me looks that I was so accustomed to that it didn't really bother me anymore. Their expressions were a mix of emotions shock, confusion, and lastly pity. I merely shrugged it off and was glad Quil was walking next to me and not Sam.

It still bothered him the looks I got from others and I knew he was immensely guilty. No mattered how many times I reassured him that I was not upset and that I forgive him, Sam would always hurt over this.

The first one I saw was Jared leaning against the pastel wall and had his eyes closed. My eyes scanned for Sam as we got closer but much to my disappointment he was no where to be seen.

"Jared have they said anything new about her?" Quil's question was directed at Jared as my eyes continued their search for Sam.

"Nope not yet, but Sam is talking to the _doctor _right now." His voice wrapped harshly around the word doctor, because what he actually wanted to say could not be heard by the others in the hallway. Though his words did conformt me a little because I knew Sam was here. They also sent chills down my spine since Sam was talking to a vampire. Hopefully the vampire could control his intincts so he would not harm my Sam.

"Where is she?" I looked at Jared's haggard face for anwsers.

"She's in the recovery room." He stated hoarsely as he closed his eyes once again. Apparntly he would be no more of service but I did feel bad for him as I thought about when the last time he had slept.

Quil pointed towards a couple of chairs that were down the hallway. The moment we sat down, he put his head in his hands and slouched inwardly. My knee was bounincing with impatience as my hands fiddled with the string on the bottom of my shirt. When I looked up in search of the nearest clock, I instead locked eyes with the most perfect dark ones.

Sam was striding towards me, his brown eyes now full of love istead of the worry that was there. His russet skin glowed from under the flouresent lights and his muscles were fighting to get lose from his taut white shirt.

"Hey Emily, what are you doing here?" He asked me and before I could answer he gave me a quick peck on the lips. His arms wrapping themselves around my waist and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I gasped at this quick movement and heard Sam's low chuckle.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to see the girl of course." I stated matter a factly as he set my feet on the ground gently. He looked disappointedly at the Quileute boy behind us, but Quil responded by putting his hands in the air in surrender. My hand caressed Sam's cheek as I tried to protect Quil from getting himself in any trouble.

"Ah don't be mad at Quil. I made him take me here, so you should be mad at me."

"Yeah," Quil agreed but shut up immediately after receiving a death glare from Sam.

"I guess I can't say I'm that surprised. You would've come here one way or another, and that's what I love about you." He ended that sentence with more quick kisses on my earger lips.

"Can we see her?" I pleaded with my tender Sam. His eyes tightned as he instantly remembered the girl, and he merely nodded his head. I put my small hand in his very large and warm one as he led me to the room she was in.

I hesitantly turned the door knob of her door not sure anymore if I should do this. But knowing that Sam was next to me gave me the courage to open the door and step in.

There was a window on the left side giving us a view of the parking lot. Portraits of flowers and landscapes hung on the cream walls. There in the middle was a hosptal bed and tubes going into the sleeping person. A heart moniter beeped quietly next to her. I hesitantly pulled away from Sam and walked closer to her. Most of the skin exposed was covered in bandages and what was showing were black and blue brusies. The girl's right leg was elevated and incased in a huge heavy looking cast. Despite the pain she must be in, she appeared to be peacefully asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note- I'm kinda sad that I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter. I was going to delete this story but I didn't because of the very little of reviews I did have. **_**Please leave a review so I know that someone out there enjoys reading my story. If I don't get any then I'll delete this story off of Fan Fiction and be selfish and write it for myself.**_

Chapter 2

Embry's POV (wolf form)

_The next morning at 2:43am_

I put my nose to the ground every now and then to find any trace of that bloodsucker's scent. Quil was on patrol with me and he was by first beach while I was close to the border. His thoughts were all about Claire his imprint that happened to be the tender age of two. Though it does sound creepy, but I know first hand that he only see's her as a sister and nothing more for now. I kind of hoped if I ever did imprint it would be someone my own age.

_So how's that girl doing? _I asked Quil hoping to distract him from his thoughts of Claire. It was starting to make me nauseous with all of the loyalty and devotion crap.

_Well I went there earlier with Emily. Good news she doesn't look half as bad as she had when we found her. _A vivid picture of her broken and bloody lying on the forest floor ran through Quil's mind and into my own.

_Bad news is no one has stepped up to claim her. Doctor Leech says that she'll probably wake up soon, but she will have little or no memories of her past. _

I felt his sympathy for the girl increase at that last part, but that wasn't what stopped me dead in my tracks. This girl would have no memory whatsoever! I low growl ripped from my throat, my gray hair standing on end, and the rage caused my vision to turn red. Inside me I felt a wanting to kill whoever did this to her, to make them pay. I wanted them to feel the pain that they bestowed upon her and worse. Under all my murderous thoughts, I sensed Quil stopping too, because he was afraid of what I might do next.

_Embry calm the hell down! _He shouted in my head as he began to run in my direction. I filled my lungs with air slowly releasing it; hoping to get my anger to subside.

_Quil, I'm okay so you don't need to come over here. I don't know what came over me. _I thought shakily to him and managed to reassure him.

_I know what came over you, crazy. _He shook his head and headed back to where he was patrolling. From then on I did my best to ignore him and to not think of the girl.

...

_What are you doing here?_

I shouted at myself as my russet hand gripped the door handle tightly. My ears listened intently to the beeping sound of the heart monitor, but I could hear the heartbeat as well. I heard the soft breath escaping from her and the fluid bags drip. Something was constricting my chest almost pulling me toward this unknown girl.

Footsteps were coming from farther down the hallway making my decision for me. I leapt inside the room before any nurses could catch me; it had taken a long time for me to slip past the front desk.

I turned slowly around to face the girl full on; to see her with my own eyes. Even though she looked so broken and injured, her beauty was not something that could be ignored. Her chocolate brown hair framed her heart shaped face. Her features seemed so soft and perfect. There was a natural beauty to her that was effortless; she was like no other girl I had ever seen. She simply took my breath away.

I stood there for a seconds or hours I didn't know; gazing at the stunning creature sleeping. My body unconsciously pulled me closer to her and I soon found myself in the chair to her right. For some strange reason I wanted to let her know I was here, though she couldn't possibly know that, right?

My hand reached out hesitantly towards her small one. I smiled as her tiny hand became lost into my much bigger hand. Her heart beat sped up the moment our skin touched causing me to jerk my hand away frightened. I listened carefully as her heart went back to its normal beat, I sighed in relief.

My heighten sense of hearing heard a musical whispering of foot steps to faint for humans to hear that were coming closer to this room. I took in a deep breath bracing myself for the oncoming stench.

_Ah just as horrible as I imagined!_ That stupid parasite scent was too sweet and so icy it burned my nose. A moment later Dr. Fang made an apperanced, he looked at me but was not surprised at all. Guess I wasn't the only one to pick up the other's scent.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen." His disgustingly topaz eyes gazed calmly at me while a small reassuring smile spread on his lips.

"Embry," I stated gruffly trying to pull air through my mouth because this room was so contaminated with his stench now. My hands started to shake at my sides; my instincts screaming at me to phase and rip out his throat. The bloodsuker turned his attenion back on his patient and began checking her vitals.

"Well how are we doing Farah?" He asked the unconscious girl as if she could hear him and respond.

"Farah?" My head cocked to the side questiong him.

"We found something to identify her. In her jean's pocket held a photo of her and a man also on the back of it was written to my darling Farah."

I looked back at the girl and knew that beautiful name had to belong to her; it fit so completely with her. I was too lost in my thoughts about Farah that I didn't even notice Dr. Cullen leave. My body, soul, and heart kept pulling me towards her, but it felt like something was being blocked. What is this girl doing to me?

...

Once I came to the place that I knew there was someone I could talk to, my paws skidded to a stop. I closed my eyes concentrating on pulling myself back together and being calm. I found myself as a naked human in a forest alone; I was use to it. My hands untied my jeans and gray shirt from the thong that was wrapped around my ankle.

After I was fully clothed I emerged from the thick forest and walked up the gravel driveway that lead to Sam and Emily's home. Sometimes I stayed the night here since it was hard for me to bear my mother. I use to go to Jake's, but Bella royally screwed him up so I decided to give him space. Emily was sitting in front of the garden yanking weeds out.

"Hey Emily," I greeted her politely trying to sound nonchalant. She turned around and gave me a half smile since her left side of her face will always be just a grimace.

"Embry would you like to come in and eat lunch with me?" Her soft eyes gave me a knowing glance apparently I hadn't succeeded at being casual. I nodded and I heard my stomach grumble with the idea of food. She chatted pleasantly about things that I can and never will recall.

Emily knew I needed time to my thoughts so she stroke up an easy conversation to follow while making sandwiches for us. She jolted me out of my thoughts when she placed a blue plate in front of me with 5 sandwiches on it.

"Thanks Emily," I said as she took her seat at the other side of the table. We ate in a comfortable silence, well she ate, I more of inhaled my food. When I was done; I looked at her ruined face trying to figure out what I was going to say.

"Whatever's bothering you Embry, you can tell me." She stated softly as her concerned brown eyes gazed at me.

"I went to go see Farah today." Emily's concern turned to confusion as she heard the name. Her right eyebrow shot up questioningly.

"Farah's the girl at the hospital." Understanding lit her face and a small smile crossed her face as she mumbled Farah under her breath.

"I can't help but worry for her." I stared at the table as if it could solve all my problems.

"Were all worried for her Embry, but Sam says she's going to be okay."

"I know but it seems strange for me to worry so much. I went to visit her today and I felt like something was being blocked between us." I mumbled the end part so I was surprised Emily had heard what I was saying.

"Well whatever it may be I'm sure it's a good thing." Emily had a twinkle in her eye that I couldn't make sense of.

How could anything in my life be a good thing?

**Review if you want more!**


End file.
